Lion Gunta
Lion is an Emulator, a being that subsists on human life energy. She was her player's second character. Background Lion's origins are a closely-guarded secret. She has been one of the most powerful and influential Demon Lords for a long time. Demon Lord is a title given to a particularly strong Emulator that commands other Emulators. Emulators are a type of being that originates in Rikai, an enclosed dimension connected to an alternate Earth. Emulators have powerful supernatural abilities and do not age, but don't generate their own life forces properly. So if they don't feed on the life force of other sentients, most often humans, they will die. Availability of other life forces is slim in Rikai, so infighting claims the lives of most. Not all Emulators are humanoid, but the more powerful they are, the more closely they tend to resemble young, healthy humans. Lion is the second in command of all Rikai, subordinate only to Bell-Zephyr. She, along with Bell-Zephyr, led several attempts to take over Earth with an army of Emulators. However, in that alternate Earth, a giant barrier prevents magic from affecting reality directly, so this is only possible if a very strong Emulator, most likely a Demon Lord, were to overwrite this barrier with their Lunar Casket- and in trying to do so, Night Wizards, the humans with magic that protected the world, would try to kill them. Not even Bell-Zephyr is strong enough to do this without spending immense amounts of time and resources, so they planned to obtain powerful magic artifacts known as the Gems of Virtue to give Bell-Zephyr the power to do so. What they didn't know was that these gems were also the seal on a destructive being known as Shaimaral that would destroy both Earth and Rikai if released, currently sealed within a young Night Wizard girl, and a deity-like being known as Kirihito had been giving Lion's book false information to try to get Shaimaral unsealed. A group of Night Wizards, also misled by Kirihito, were also trying to gather these gems, and Lion and Bell-Zephyr didn't manage to actually obtain any despite interfering through subordinate Demon Lords (or even personally) with every attempt. Once all the Gems were gathered by the Night Wizards, Shaimaral was in fact unsealed. Shaimaral began to rampage and destroy everything, and Bell-Zephyr took Lion to the base of the Night Wizards and offered a temporary alliance in order to stop Shaimaral and save both their worlds. While Bell-Zephyr went to distract Shaimaral and evade it until a solution could be found, Lion went to join the leader of the Night Wizards, Anzelotte, who was trying to revive a dead human whose demise was key to unsealing the beast, in hopes that with her alive again, she and another Night Wizard would be able to give the girl who Shaimaral had been sealed in control over the beast. Lion's power combined with Anzelotte's was enough to bring the girl back to life, and Lion watched as the rest of the plan unfolded perfectly. Shaimaral's power was put back under the girl's control, then destroyed for good after being used to kill Kirihito. After this, though, the alliance was over and the Emulators stepped up their attacks on Earth soon after, hoping that the Shaimaral incident had weakened them. They were too confident, and Lion was severely wounded by the very same Night Wizards she had helped during their temporary alliance. As they were retreating, Lion fell behind, and Bell-Zephyr failed to notice in the chaos. She fell unconscious while trying to cross from Earth to Rikai, to awaken in the Multiverse stripped of much of her power. Involvement In the Multiverse, Lion found herself severely weakened, and attacked Vientown in Almia, killing five humans. She also ended up taking Maribel and Renko under her protection as servants, and meeting Judith. She ended up taking a liking to them, and when Renko was attacked by a baku, she coerced Maribel to take them into her mind using her boundary manipulation so they could rescue her. It turned out that Lion's adopted daughter, Pheus, who was an Emulator she and Bell-Zephyr had raised and taught and who Lion had assumed dead, had ended up in Renko's dream world as well, and they teamed up to save Renko. Renko and Maribel, along with Pheus later, befriended Yu Narukami, and Lion dueled him to test his ability to protect Pheus. Maribel also met Ran Yakumo, who recognized her as eerily similar to a young version of Yukari Yakumo. Lion took a liking to Nue Houjuu and Mamizou Futatsuiwa, and the six of them went treasure hunting once. After some time of flying relatively under the radar, several X noticed that Lion and Pheus's feeding habits were too much like Metroids for their tastes. They confronted Pheus, Maribel, and Renko in their home, killing Renko and leaving Maribel paralyzed, but were driven off by Lion. Renko woke up a short while later without the others as an akuryou, an evil vengeful spirit, and with the help of Inspector Lewton and Mima, found out how to handle 'living' this way. Maribel, meanwhile, learned magical flight from Ran and started repairing her damaged spine by using her boundary manipulation, though it was very slow and she still hasn't fully recovered from the damage. Eventually, Lewton and Mamizou managed to reunite Renko with the others. It was very touching. Lion and Pheus also helped investigate a series of disappearances in the Lunar Flotilla. Powers and Capabilities Lion can record an infinite amount of information in the spell book she carries, which is actually a part of her. She is very skilled with magic, specializing mainly in dark magic, and can fly on her own power with little effort. Her lifespan is essentially unlimited as long as she can continue to consume the life essence of humans. Followers Maribel Hearn Maribel is a youkai with the ability to manipulate boundaries- she wasn't a fully-fledged youkai for the longest time, and thought she was a human. She's a bit lazy, and naps in odd places, but when she is angered, she can be extremely dangerous. She has had a crush on Renko for almost as long as they've known each other. She is 22 years old, is the tallest member of Lion's group, and if she exerts herself too much, her left leg loses all sensation and ability to move as a lingering remainder of the spine damage from the X attack. She is also Lion's secondary general. Renko Usami Renko was a human girl who could act as a living GPS before AR-713 shot her in the head. Now she is an akuryou, and while she's still learning to fight, she is much less vulnerable than she used to be. She is shy, and stutters when speaking to strangers without Maribel around. She has had a crush on Maribel for almost as long as they've known each other. She is 21 years old, is the shortest member of Lion's group, and is actually a pretty good artist. Pheus Mor Pheus is an Emulator who specializes in illusions and dream magic. She actually died prior to entering the Multiverse, and was brought back and ended up in Renko's dreams. She can actually combine her essence into a human's body and slowly, nonlethally absorb a portion of their life force while residing in their dreams. She is a bit skittish when her true form is exposed, but she is generally amiable, and often goes around under an illusion, calling herself Sayuri. She is the second shortest member of Lion's group. Quotes * "It seems I am not the only one who fails to be intimidating. All I care about is that you caused harm to my daughter and pets. And I do not take kindly to such insults." ~Lion * "I sure hope I grow out of my powers giving me bad headaches anytime I try anything more complicated than gaps in space." ~Maribel * "H-hey! I'm plenty capable of being resentful, it's, just not a general thing... It has to be, w-well, earned. By something like murdering the girl I love and trying to murder my best friend." ~Renko * "Thank you, Lion-sama... Mother." ~Pheus Trivia * Talk about having next to no canon to base this chick off of ._. * Maribel Hearn is actually a young alternate-universe Yukari Yakumo, which is an extremely common fan theory regarding the connection between the two. External links * Lion's Storage Category:Player Characters